


Desde Hogwarts Con Amor

by CocaColaPepsiColaShifterCola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Las Aventuras Del Trio De Oro Son Casi Desconocidas, AU Voldemort Es Más Discreto Intentado Volver, Añadiré Según Vaya Subiendo, Cunnilingus, Empezo Por El Porno Sigo Por La Trama, Equilibrio Porno/Trama, F/F, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porno En Cada Capitulo, Protagonista Original Femenina, Scissoring, Se Aceptan Sugerencias Pero No Me Comprometo A Nada, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaColaPepsiColaShifterCola/pseuds/CocaColaPepsiColaShifterCola
Summary: Niamh es una estudiante normal y corriente de Hogwarts, ese colegio mágico donde no suele pasar gran cosa. Está en su quinto año y aunque las hormonas y la pubertad parezcan ser los grandes acontecimientos que llegan a la vida de Niamh, hay otras amenazas acechando la escuela.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter Characters & Original Female Character(s), Male Original Characters/Female Characters
Kudos: 1





	1. Nueva Yo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola y gracias por entrar!
> 
> Siendo este el primer capítulo lo siento si me extiendo un poco más.
> 
> Este proyecto es, como pone en los tags, porno con trama, es decir, hay trama e historia que se desarrollan, pero está muy ligada o relacionada con el sexo (que será explícito), algunas escenas serán completamente gratuitas, otras tendrán relevancia para la historia, pero siempre intentaré que haya alguna escena en el capítulo y poner algún tipo de marca al principio y final de la misma (">0" y "0<"). Espero que haya variedad y lo etiquetaré en cada cap. Si no os gusta siempre podéis saltar las partes gráficas, de vosotros depende.
> 
> Dicho lo dicho, esto solo es un proyecto libre y sin pretensiones, con personajes buenos, malos y mediopensionistas y en ningún momento pretendo animar a malas conductas en general o en el ámbito sexual. Del mismo modo, excepto los OCs creados para esta historia, todo el crédito del mundo de Harry Potter corresponde a JKRowling, esto es únicamente un fanfic/parodia.
> 
> Los tags de AU son porque en esta historia, Harry sigue siendo El Niño Que Sobrevivió o el fundador del ED (por ejemplo), pero sus aventuras con Voldemort han sido mucho menos llamativas, quedando en simples rumores en el colegio (p.e.: aunque sí se supo de los petrificados, casi nadie relacionó a Harry con los casos), por eso ahora la sorpresa e incredulidad por la vuelta de Voldemort es mayor (también en parte porque este es más discreto). 
> 
> Niamh, la protagonista, es un personaje original, al igual que muchos de sus amigos. Hufflepuff en 5º curso (durante el 6º libro) y no ha roto un plato en su vida. Figurativamente. Es mejor amiga de una slytherin de 6º, Kayleigh, que la suele llevar por el "mal" camino, como se puede ver en este primer cap (ya, ya sé, muestra no cuentes). Está en plena adolescencia, pubertad y cambios y no es la única, así que esperad jóvenes calenturientos por los rincones, pero será cosa de Niamh resistirse o sucumbir ¿hay una tercera opción?
> 
> Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas ;)
> 
> En Algún momento, si tengo tiempo, lo pasaré al inglés (que sé que reina en AO3).

* * *

-¡Ni si quiera te has puesto el vestido!

¡Oh, el vestido! Y yo rezando para que no se diese cuenta... Intento mirar a mi muy querida Kayleigh, sabiendo que solo intenta ayudarme, pero viendo lo naturalmente guapa que es, con una melena pelirroja clara y lisa, una estatura considerable y esbelta para una chica de casi 16 años, siempre ha tenido el aspecto y aires de una modelo, solo consigue que yo misma me moleste con el asunto.

-Prefiero o hablar del asunto... Además no me estaba tan bien, me quedaba holgado y me hacia una forma rara. - afirmo con la esperanza de que eso vaya cerrando el tema, pero Kay no parece tan dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

\- ¡Tonterías! ¡Primero me dices que ni siquiera has intentado tocarte como te dije! - vuelvo a mirarla con los ojos desorbitados y acto seguido a la puerta, por si alguien pudiese haberle oído, sin provocar una pizca de pudor en Kay -Y luego encima ni si quiera te has puesto el vestido que te elegí.

-Vale, vale, sí que intenté... hacerlo como me dijiste -decido tomar otra estrategia para que no se entere todo el tren- pero lo del vestido no es culpa mía, lo quería estrenar esta mañana pero me quedaba como un chorizo. - admito al recordar mi decepción. Es verdad que fue Kay quien me empujó a probármelo en la tienda de Hogsmeade, pero en cuanto me lo vi puesto no tuve más quejas. Lo que no entiendo es como, en el transcurso de un verano he podido engordar tanto que un vestido que no era ajustado esta mañana me estaba más apretado que las tuercas de un submarino. 

-Venga ya, al menos déjame que juzgue con mis propios ojos.

-¿¡Qué, aquí!? 

-Claro, solo estamos tú y yo.

-Y cualquiera que mira desde el pasillo.

-Bueno, eso solo es un extra de diversión -se atreve a soltarme con una media sonrisa- Bueeeno -se inclina hacia la puerta y baja la cortinilla- Ya está, aguafiestas.

He de admitir que la cortinilla ayuda un poco, pero sigue sin gustarme la idea de quedarme desnuda en un tren lleno de adolescentes, pero si al menos con eso le demuestro a Kay que no son paranoias mías que así sea.

Comienzo a quitarme la cazadora vaquera, que la dejo en el asiento que estaba ocupando. Continuo por los pantalones, que también noto más estrechos de lo normal y tengo que sujetar mis braguitas de lunares azules, a pesar de haberlos estado usando durante el verano. El recorrido hasta el suelo no es muy largo por desgracia, no soy un tapón, pero mis hermanos no me llaman "canija" solamente por ser la menor. Empiezo a notar como se me pone la piel de gallina por el frío repentino, así que continuo quitándome la chaquetilla de verano, con algo de dificultad para pasar la barrera del pecho y sacarla por la cabeza, escuchando la risa (en estos momentos) incorpórea de Kayleigh. Cuando por fin me la quito, le pongo una cara circunstancial a la vez que me señalo la camiseta, supuestamente suelta, que me marca con claridad el sujetador. Sin embargo se me congela el gesto al ver a un chico moreno con gafas inconfundible en la ventanita al final de los asientos de Kay. Por un instante, a penas unos segundos, ninguno de los dos sabemos que hacer, claramente mirándonos, con la risita de Kay de fondo, hasta que por fin reaccionamos y el chico se aparta bruscamente del vidrio y yo me doy rápidamente la vuelta.

-¡Eres mala! -le reprocho a Kay, azotándole con la chaquetilla mientras que rebusco en la maleta el dichoso vestido, que realmente tendría que haber sacado antes de desvestirme. .

-Ha merecido la pena.

Una vez lo he sacado, comienzo a meterlo por la cabeza hasta llegar por encima de mis senos, de donde no pasa. En ese punto oigo a Kay levantarse y noto sus manos frías sobre mi piel, para comenzar a pasar el vestido por encima del sujetador, sujetándome de vez en cuando por la cintura contra ella para no caerme por el traqueteo del tren y en mi estado tan indefenso. Poco a poco va bajando, a la par que la sangre en mis brazos, por tenerlos tanto tiempo subidos <<poquito a poco>> murmura Kay, pero llega un punto en que se oye como un roto de tela. Ambas nos quedamos quietas, yo por mi parte con los brazos hacia arriba y mis rizos rubios oscuros ensortijados entre ellos y mi cara, un poema, vamos. Kayleigh comienza a mirar a mi alrededor, pero parece no encontrar nada. Una advertencia solo, y solo llevamos la mitad, noto como el borde del vestido me roza las caderas, así que Kay toma otra perspectiva: termina de bajar el vestido que todavía me tapa la cara hasta el inicio de mi pecho y me encuentro con su sonrisa.

-Nada, es imposible -acepta Kay después de dejarme el vestido encajado en las caderas y el pecho, sin poder bajar más en ambos lados- no lo entiendo, te estaba muy bien cuando lo compramos... ¿no lo habrás encogido al lavar?

-No, no, mira, si todavía tiene la etiqueta -me defiendo, mientras giro como buenamente puedo para enseñarle la espalda.

Finalmente se da por vencida y me ayuda a quitármelo de vuelta. Por suerte el desánimo no le dura mucho y concluyo el asunto regalándole el vestido, total, ya hemos visto que yo no le voy a poder dar uso y a ella le quedará más cortito, pero sé que eso no será ningún impedimento.

Con esto arreglado decidimos cambiarnos ya al uniforme, pero para mi sorpresa, Kay decide irse al baño a vestirse y no importa lo que le pique con acobardarse cuando le toca a ella, sacándome la lengua sale del compartimento y cierra la puerta.

Poniéndome el uniforme, me tranquiliza ver que me entra, desde luego gracias a que lo compramos este verano, si este aún así me queda ajustado, el otro habría sido el problema del vestido de nuevo. No lo termino de entender, es verdad que en vacaciones siempre se coge algo de peso ¿pero tanto? ¿También puede ser que haya crecido? Una combinación de ambas ¿tal vez?

Una vez me he vestido, busco por todos lados el gorrito picudo del uniforme. ¿Y a qué viene tanta vergüenza con Kay de repente? Ni que fuese la primera vez que la veo desnuda o que ella me ve desnuda a mi... raro.

No veo el gorro por ningún lado, así que voy a buscarlo al baúl. Por suerte el compartimento contiguo es para equipaje, así que me meto, localizando enseguida el mío. Tengo que girarlo para poder encontrar el cierre, así que me meto en hueco que deja para poder rebuscar con más facilidad, pero antes de poder echar mano a mi varita para poder iluminarme, la puerta vuelve a abrirse y dos personas entran.

No les distingo muy bien al principio, pero por las risitas y los susurros sé que son chico y chica. Estoy a punto de salir de detrás del baúl y hacerme notar cuando en un movimiento del tren aprovechan para echarse el uno sobre el otro, comiéndose la boca. No sé qué hacer, no quiero quedarme aquí con estos dos, pero tampoco quiero que me vean en esta situación ¡qué vergüenza!

**~~> 0~~ **

Mientras la indecisión me oculta, la pareja sigue a lo suyo. El que ahora distingo como el chico ha ido bajando por su cuello, al cual ella le da completo acceso, pero no se queda ahí, apartándole un poco, se sube la camiseta hasta revelar sus senos y ofrecérselos por completo, dejando sus manos tras el cuello, alzándolas poco a poco, a la par que el muchacho saca ambas tetas y se ensaña con ellas, atacando a una con la boca, la otra con la mano.

La chica no parece estar mirando, de hecho parece estar disfrutándolo bastante. El chico está definitivamente distraído con lo suyo, tal vez pueda aprovechar para escapar. Sin embargo, nada más pensar esto, él se vuelve a incorporar un poco, a disgusto de ella. En compensación le besa con pasión y busca algo detrás se ella. Esta parece comprender y también alcanza algo por detrás. Con ambas manos, consiguen tirar de uno de los baúles, poniéndome alerta instintivamente, sin embargo lo dejan ahí y él le coloca encima. Una vez sentada ella, abre las piernas, aparta la falda y lentamente hace a un lado las bragas, bajo la atenta mirada de él. En cuanto tiene vía libre, se lanza entre las piernas y ella, por si algún motivo se le ocurriese apartarse, lleva una mano a la cabeza del chico, acariciándola alentadoramente, y la otra sube hasta su pecho.

Las respiraciones y sonidos de la sala van elevándose y alcanzando un ritmo cada vez más entrecortado, si antes ella le dedicaba alguna frase como "<<sí, sigue así amor>>" o "<<que bien me lames>>", ahora no parece capaz de articular palabra, retorciendo su pezón sin ninguna contención y mirando al techo, con el chico todavía entre sus piernas. La última palabra inteligible que pronuncia parece ser una queja cuando el baja una de las manos que mantienen sus piernas abiertas hasta donde la chupa, pero su queja parece morir al instante. Al poco de eso la respiración de ella se vuelve completamente errática hasta soltar unos pequeños gemidos. "Sorley" alcanzo a oír entre ellos, y su espalda se arquea a la par que agarra su cabeza, asegurándose el mayor tiempo posible del éxtasis, aguantando la respiración. Una vez oigo como vuelve a exhalar, toda ella parece estar desinflándose, dejando ir la cabeza del chico, para reunirse con la otra mano en su entrepierna para, por lo que parece, extender un poco más aún su placer.

El chico parece satisfecho con su trabajo y tal cual está toma su cara y le planta un beso, no más suave que los anteriores. Ella se deja hacer, todavía en su mundo, con las piernas temblorosas sobre el pobre baúl.

~~**0 <** ~~

Me parece que ha pasado una eternidad cuando, tras susurrarle algo al oído, le ayuda a bajar y le espera en la puerta mientras ella se recoloca un poco la ropa.

Regreso al compartimento, donde ya está Kayleigh con su uniforme, junto con Killian.

-¡Ey! ya creía que te habíamos perdido. -me recibe Kay.

-¡Niamh! -le corta el chico de ojos grises, girándose para verme con su típica media sonrisa- ¿Qué tal? Parece que te ha sentado bien el verano.

-Sí, bueno, he intentado desconectar un poco de todo. -comento aludiendo a las últimas noticias del Ministerio mágico, sacándome a la pareja de la cabeza. Espero que ya se me haya pasado el sonrojo.

-Ya ves, lo del curso pasado fue difícil de digerir -afirma Killian, pasándose la mano por su cabellera morena, que queda tan despeinada como siempre.

-La verdad es que no sé muy bien que pensar, es decir ¿Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, de nuevo? ¿no se supone que murió? -pregunta Kay bastante seria. Le conozco bastante bien para saber cuando algo le da mal rollo, y El Señor Tenebroso no es para menos.

-En teoría tan solo desapareció. -apuntala Killian.

-Pero un ser así no... desaparece sin más durante 15 años para volver a aparecer sin más ¿no? -intenta reafirmarse en su creencia, pero no sé si para darle un sentido a todo esto o para sentirse más segura.

-Creo que lo mejor es ser precavidos -respondo, no queriendo ser insensata, y menos con ella, pero tampoco quiero que cunda el pánico- por lo menos en Hogwarts sabemos que estamos seguros.

Esto parece tranquilizarle, ya que se reacomoda en el sillón, mientras que noto la mirada de Killian unos instantes, pero no me atrevo a devolvérsela.

El tren no tarda mucho más en llegar a su destino y uno a uno vamos bajando y montando en los carruajes. Según vamos viendo acercarse el castillo, no puedo dejar de sentirme extraña: no sé si es esa última conversación, que me ha dejado un poco fría ante el prospecto de un gran señor malvado que creía cosa del pasado vuelve de entre los muertos, o la incertidumbre que siento pero no logro dar sentido, como si algo se estuviese fraguando desde hace ya tiempo y solo ahora empiezo a ver muestras de ello. Tengo la sensación de estar entrando en un mundo paralelo y no sé si me gusta.


	2. Como Uña Y Carne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niamh se adentra en su quinto año, con alguna que otra sorpresa ;)

  
Al poco de separarme de Kayleigh, noto que alguien me llama con unos toquecitos en el hombro izquierdo, el truco más viejo del amigo más antiguo. Me giro hacia mi derecha para encontrarme con Nathan intentando contener la sonrisa.

-Oh, parece que la aprendiz a aprendido durante el verano. -anuncia divertido el rubio.

-Por supuesto, mis muchos viajes y aventuras me han vuelto más sabia. -me enorgullezco, siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Eso se merece un gran banquete para celebrar! -proclama a la par que con sus manos señala todo el Gran Comedor, ya decorado para la ceremonia de inicio de curso.

Nathan es bastante alto, no el más alto, pero bastante, además tiene una complexión que le hace parecer más largo aún, sin embargo, a pesar de que, por ejemplo, sus brazos hayan pasado con cierta facilidad por encima del resto, eso nunca le corta y me encanta.

Lo aprecio todavía más cuando, tras la ceremonia de selección llega el discurso del director Dumbledore, quien decide prescindir de vaguedades y aborda el tema del Señor Oscuro sin pestañear. Mientras que algunos de nuestros compañeros de mesa se lanzan miradas significativas o cuchichean sobre el asunto, Nathan se inclina para susurrarme.

-En cuanto sepa como funcionan los baños para prefectos, tenemos que organizar una fiesta de espuma.

Me vuelvo hacia él con una mirada inquisitiva y busco en su pecho hasta dar con una insignia amarilla con una pequeña P brillante.

-¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! -Como si lo hubiese cronometrado a la perfección, el discurso termina y todo el mundo vitorea la buena noticia. O al menos así es como suena en mi cabeza cuando todo el comedor comienza a hablar.- ¡Te lo mereces!

-Oh, bueno, no sé yo, tendré que cargar con figuras como Laura -comenta, bromeando de nuevo, pero mandando a la vez una mirada de total repelús hacia el fondo de la mesa, donde la chica se encuentra- además de toda esa tropa de diablillos.

-Pobre Nathan, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, un gran poder...

-Sí, lo sé... -responde, poniendo cara de sufrido- por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, mira esto -rebusca algo en un bolsillo de su capa y me lo pone sobre la mesa.

Lo cojo para examinarlo mejor. Parece ser una especie de animal de 4 patas tallado en madera, con una cadenita para colgarlo.

-Es... - comienzo la frase sin saber exactamente qué animal es- ¡un llavero! ¡Qué chulo! -intento salvarlo poniendo más entusiasmo en esa última afirmación.

-¿De verdad? Porque mira, he hecho más -señala, mostrándome el interior de su capa, llena de bolsillitos con los llaveros marcándose inequívocamente- son para los nuevos, pensé que el poder llevar al tejón de nuestra casa les daría ánimos y fuerza inquebrantables, como nuestra mascota -me explica, dejando a un lado su "gran sufrimiento" inicial y mostrándose completamente ilusionado con su idea brillante. Desde luego no se me ocurre nadie mejor para el puesto.

Después del banquete y de despedirme para retirarme a mi cuarto (habiéndole prometido a Kay que le recordaré que mañana me cuente no sé qué), me dirijo directamente a mi cama. Estoy muy tentada de tirarme a dormir tal cual, pero no puedo ignorar los maullidos de Gattaca, que ya me llamaba desde antes de entrar. Le dejo salir, para que se estire y haga lo que le de la gana, que para eso es un gato, y restregándose un momento entre mis piernas, lo veo desaparecer por la puerta, dándome luz verde para desplomarme sobre la cama.

Ya estoy medio dormitando cuando un par de voces me despiertan. Me incorporo a tiempo para ver a Rachel, Miriam y Esther entrar por la puerta. Pero para mi sorpresa también veo los pies de Laura sobre salir bajo el dosel de la cama, al parecer hasta con pijama.

Las chicas pasan, Miriam y Esther saludan, siempre animosas, a Laura, mientras que Rachel ni si quiera da muestras de haber notado su presencia, es como un código no escrito en el dormitorio que nadie se atreve a cuestionar. Nadie sabe el cómo ni el porqué de esta situación entre ambas, pero siempre ha sido así desde el día uno. Miriam y Esther son todo lo contrario, siempre juntas, siempre revoloteando al rededor de Rachel y yo disfrutando de la paz de nuestro pequeño ecosistema. Todo en equilibrio.

Ahora que estoy completamente despierta saco fuerzas de flaquezas para ponerme el pijama, dejar (bien) colocado el uniforme y ya realmente meterme en la cama, donde, por fin, me duermo sin más interrupciones.

<<¡No!>> Abro los ojos de par en par con una pesadilla que, a pesar de haberme despertado, no logro recordar, a excepción de un rostro que no reconozco, pero por la lógica de los sueños, mi cabeza identifica como el de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Definitivamente, por mucho que lo intente es un tema que no puedo evitar, por lo que parece. Ha debido de ser el volver a Hogwarts, un sitio con tanta magia concentrada, tanto hablar de... Él. Sí, ha tenido que ser eso. ¿Entonces, por qué sigo oyendo los quejidos? Intento calmarme un poco más para poder oír por encima de mis pulsaciones. Definitivamente vuelvo a oír esas voces, se han debido colar en mi sueño. De nuevo un poco preocupada por si hay alguien en nuestro cuarto, miro a mi derecha, pero no parece que venga de la cama de Laura, sin embargo, al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, puedo ver a alguien sentado sobre la cama de Miriam.

>0

Al principio no consigo entender del todo la forma, parece estar moviéndose y tener el pelo largo, pero el número de brazos ó piernas no parece el correcto, ni estar en una posición ¿sana? Mi imaginación parece ir más deprisa de lo que mis ojos se adaptan a la oscuridad, pero no puedo apartar la mirada, intentado descifrar lo que veo.

Por fin lo veo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. En efecto, una de las dos, Miriam o Esther, está sentada sentada sobre la cama de la primera, más concretamente, sobre la entrepierna de la otra, apoyándose hacia atrás con sus manos y, lo que creía que eran sus extremidades, son de hecho las piernas completamente abiertas de la chica que está tumbada en la cama. 

Ambas están desnudas, puedo ver los pechos de la chica sentada (que ahora creo que puede ser Esther) que, a pesar de a penas sobresalir, se mueven al compás de su movimiento de caderas, restregándose contra Miriam. Esta por su parte, alza un poco la cabeza, mirando a su compañera, amasando sus senos, bastante más generosos, dejándose hacer. No puedo evitar notar que ambas parecen entenderse muy bien, aunque da la sensación de que cada una lidia con algo de dificultad a ratos, así que no estoy muy segura de que esto sea algo recurrente mientras yo duermo sin pisparme de nada.

Deben llevar ya un rato así, no llevo muy bien el concepto de tiempo somnolienta, pero sus suspiros atenuados de placer ahora parecen de frustración, hasta el punto que Esther llega a echarse sobre la cama, intentando ese ángulo completamente llano por unos instantes. Miriam no tarda en tomar el relevo y se yergue, iniciando un vaivén frenético que comienza a dar sus frutos, arrancando algún gemido más alto a Esther, que está ahora perdida en su propio placer. Oigo un <<shhh>>, supongo que de Miriam, ya que alcanza hasta la boca de Esther para advertirla de no hacer ruido. Parece decidir terminar por fin, moviéndose sobre ella con más fiereza, hasta hacer crujir los postes de la cama. Está estrategia surte efecto y en poco tiempo oigo los gemidos ahogados de ambas, Esther con ambos brazos sobresaliendo por los pies de la cama y, por lo que veo, utilizando uno de ellos para ahogar un grito de placer al alcanzar su clímax. Miriam por su parte se queda simplemente con la boca abierta, sin que ningún sonido salga por ella.

0<

-¿Eh, qué miras?

-¿Qué?

-Las mesas están por aquí. -me indica Kay hacia la fila slytherin, donde me espera.

-Lo siento es que ando un poco cansada hoy. -me excuso.

-Ya ves, el primer día y ya tengo ganas de que sea Navidad por lo menos. -se queja mientras ya se está llenando el plato con las fuentes que tenemos en frente.

-¿Tan bien has empezado?

-Ugh -exhala alzando la mano a alguien acto seguido- ya me están estresando por un curso que está en medio, de relleno.

-¡Jajaja! tú siempre te estresas, ya sea porque es demasiado importante o porque no lo es lo suficiente. -apunto divertida.

-¡Pero en esto tengo razón! A que sí Damian -pregunta a su compañero de curso, otro slytherin, atlético como ella, con el pelo castaño claro y larguillo, con una barbita que, por lo que puede comprobar ahora que se acerca, año tras año se acentúa un poco más.

-¡Ey, Niamh! -me interpela al llegar.- cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Sí, hace mucho, como unas ocho o nueve semanas. -bromeo.

-No mola, tenemos que vernos más -concluye, sin entender el sarcasmo.

Los tres continuamos charlando mientras comemos y a mi cada vez me resulta más difícil no pensar en mis dos última horas, que inevitablemente llegan.

Siempre intento encontrar un buen punto en el que poder verle (nunca cerca de Nathan, porque sé que no soy capaz de ignorarle cuando bromea), pero hoy he llegado un poco tarde y he tenido que conformarme con un asiento al lado de uno de los pasillitos que forman los pupitres.

No lo voy a negar, se me hace raro no dar pociones con Snape, no tanto que sea nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, al fin y al cabo no sé lo que es tener algo de continuidad en esta asignatura. Pero después de un ratillo el choque inicial se me pasa y vuelve a ser una como estar de vuelta en la oscura clase de las mazmorras.

La verdad es que yo misma no me lo explico, pero Snape siempre me ha fascinado. Tengo muy claro que, por los estándares objetivos no es guapo, pero me resulta tremendamente atractivo, como habla, su presencia... Simplemente no puedo evitarlo y no sé porqué, pero no me importa tampoco.

Así que, como consecuencia, he sacado buen provecho a mis clases de pociones durante estos años, incluso creo que se me da bien. Ojalá ocurra lo mismo con DCAO.

Le escucho hablar sobre el curso que vamos a llevar desde el frente de la clase y en cierto momento, nos manda leer uno de los primeros puntos de nuestro libro, a lo que me pongo de inmediato, no queriendo darle razones para reprimirme. Al poco, comienza a pasearse por la clase, supervisando, entiendo, que estemos con el libro. Le pierdo de vista cuando baja por el otro pasillo hasta el fondo, pero no tardo en volver a oír sus pasos hasta pararse justo detrás de mi. Si normalmente odio la sensación de un profesor observándome sobre el hombro, ahora solo lo disfruto, aunque tal vez ni si quiera me esté mirando a mi. Sea como sea, cuando vuelve a retomar su recorrido noto como pasa con su capa ondeando por abajo y quedo deseando que mis rizos rubios me tapasen lo suficiente para que no se me notase más pendiente de él que del libro.

<<Que tonta soy>> pienso para mi mientras recojo mis cosas al acabar la clase, nunca me decido en si alargarlo para verle solo un poquito más o recoger sin demora para que no se moleste. <<Definitivamente tonta.>>

No es que no me gusten otros chicos, sin ir más lejos, Nathan y yo fuimos novios en primero, aunque aquello fue más como las bodas de recreo en que dos son los novios y el resto de la clase forma la boda, o aquel chico de Beauxbatons con el que estuve tonteando en tercero, pero Snape creo que tiene esa mezcla entre una atracción global con el punto de inalcanzable extremo por ser mi profesor, sé que nunca va a pasar, así que al menos lo disfrutaré mientras dure.

Todavía resurge esta investigación en mis gustos acomodándome en la cama al final del día, intentando calentarla lo antes posible, investigación que se ha ido consolidando a lo largo del tiempo hasta ser un evento anual en mi vida, no sé exactamente cuando comenzó, ni si algún día le encontraré solución. Tal vez deba preguntarle a Kay, ella siempre parece tener las cosas claras en ese aspecto o, por lo menos, no deja que le preocupen mucho. Miro a mi izquierda, hacia las camas de Miriam y Esther que esta noche no parecen tener ganas de marcha. Quizás tenga que estar más atenta, jamás habría pensado que estas dos tenían algo más que amistad, quizás me esté perdiendo algo que todo el mundo ya da por hecho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por el kudos y los hits (no sé muy bien qué son, pero me hicieron ilusión). Espero que os haya gustado, de nuevo, la trama va a ir desarrollándose poco a poco, pero voy a intentar que siempre haya alguna parte más... picante (y marcarlas).
> 
> Estoy ahora mismo en exámenes y varios asuntos, pero el 3er capítulo ya está en el horno, así que para la semana del 7 más o menos espero poder subirlo, aunque la traducción al inglés no sé cuando podré subirla, espero que por esas mismas fechas, por lo menos este segundo capítulo.


	3. Dumbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niamh inicia su búsqueda de respuestas sin mucho éxito :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final lo subo un poco más tarde, pero un pelín más largo y con el siguiente ya en el horno, espero que os guste ^.^

<<Ni si quiera parece enfadado>> pienso mirando hacia la mesa de profesores antes de salir del Gran Comedor, donde Snape ha estado conversando con McGonagall durante la cena. Por supuesto, no está sonriendo, él nunca sonríe, lo cual complica un poco las cosas a la hora de descifrar su humor, pero yo me hecho una clasificación de los que he identificado, aunque no les ponga un nombre típico, porque para eso tendría que tener unos conocimientos a los que no puedo acceder, pero por ahora no están mal, están los humores de compañeros, personales, de clase... con diferentes niveles, desde "con ganas" hasta "terrible", y diferentes matices. Hoy por ejemplo estaba en clase con desesperanza positiva, la cual me ha ayudado a disimular mis numerosos fallos y es infinitamente mejor que la desesperación un viernes, por su puesto, suelen coincidir o parecerse mucho a su estado de ánimo fuera de clases (normalmente más apaciguado). Esta mañana sin embargo, estaba, como yo lo llamo, en un estado de impaciencia seca, sin embargo ahora, hablando con el Profesor Flitwick, solo parece, como mucho, distraído, contentándose con escuchar hablar al Jefe de Ravenclaw.

Kay y yo salimos hacia los terrenos, para estirar las piernas un poco, quizás me despeje también la mente.

-Al final todo eso no sirvió de nada ¿Pero sabes qué? yo creo que no está tan mal, porque... -concluye y vuelve a empezar Kay, pero en este punto no me puedo concentrar en porqué deberían dejar traer tablas de surf, al menos a partir de segundo, claro.

La última clase de DCAO me ha dejado algo fría y temerosa de mi futuro y, muy a mi pesar, no me lo puedo quitar de encima. Si bien hace unas semanas esperaba que la influencia del Profesor Snape sirviese para, de alguna forma, hacerme despegar finalmente en la asignatura, ahora creo que nunca va a llegar a pasar nada parecido, lo que, francamente me preocupa.

-Hmm, sí, tienes toda la razón -respondo medio-atendiendo al razonamiento de Kay de que se deberían promover más deportes.

Por lo menos he tenido éxito en mi otro propósito, estas últimas semanas me he estado encontrando con situaciones de lo más chocantes, aunque tal vez sea cosa de ir fijándome específicamente en ellas...

-¿Verdad?

-¿Hm? Sí, sí, es verdad -pero mi respuesta no parece convencerle esta vez y se para a mirarme.

-Hoy estás más distraída de lo normal, eh -comenta dándome un toque con el codo.

-Que va -intento defenderme. ¿Qué es eso del fondo?- es que no sé que más decirte sobre este tema, es verdad que solo se practican deportes durante un año y solo es quidditch, pero estás hablando de -¿esos dos están...? Nop- mira, es la AMPA, de la AMPA mágica de lo que estamos hablando -intento llamar su atención de vuelta poniendo más énfasis en el nombre, pero no surge efecto, no he podido ocultar mi sorpresa a tiempo y Kayleigh ya está mirando hacia atrás, con los ojos fijos en una pareja a los pies de un gran árbol, seguramente creyendo que al estar apartados y bajo las ramas están a salvo de miradas indiscretas, pero el paseo nos ha puesto en un ángulo que les deja muy expuestos y a la vista la paja que le está haciendo la chica.

Por un momento parece que Kay se ha quedado tan impresionada como yo, pero al poco de procesarlo se agacha un poco y me coge de la mano para llevarme junto a una roca que tenemos detrás.

-No me lo puedo creer -exclama con cara divertida.

Nos quedamos apoyadas contra la roca. Sigo su ejemplo y miro a la pareja, incluso se me contagia un poco la risa contenida y me sale una sonrisilla, por lo tonta que es con estas cosas.

Lo cierto es que no se puede distinguir muy bien, pero el movimiento característico de sube y baja sobre la entrepierna es inconfundibe. No sé cuanto tiempo llevaban así, pero antes de que nos demos cuenta se separan y comienzan a incorporarse, ante lo cual Kay y yo nos damos la vuelta como movidas por un resorte. No la una hacia la otra, si no simplemente les damos la espalda, hasta que vemos la situación y como si fuésemos dos niñas pequeñas que acaban de poner patas arriba la cocina intentado legar hasta las galletas, corremos al otro lado de la roca, para que nos tape por completo.

-No. Me lo. Creo -dice Kay, aún más sorprendida que antes.

-Al menos tu también lo has visto -comento un poco aliviada.

-¡Y tanto que lo he visto! Espera ¿qué? ¿Hemos visto lo mismo, no? Como le hacía··

-Sí -le corto de inmediato- es solo que -dudo un momento bajo su mirada inquisitoria ¿quiero ponerle al corriente de todo lo que he visto desde que llegamos?- no es la primera cosa de este tipo que veo desde que llegamos -concluyo, indecisa.

-¿De este tipo? que voyeur, pero sobre todo ¿Me estás diciendo que te has encontrado con otra situación- ?

-Otras, en verdad

-¿ -OTRAS, y no me lo has contado hasta ahora? que decepción, Niamh, que decepción.

-Es que...

-Ni es que ni es co -me corta- ya me lo estás contando todo.

-Vale, vale -respondo finalmente y cojo aire- la primera vez fue en el expreso de Hogwa-

-¡En el tren! ¡Desde el tren y te lo has tenido callado todo este tiempo!

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no? -intervengo un tanto molesta, ahora que había cogido fuerzas para contárselo todo- sí, desde el expreso -continuo ante su silencio- cuando te fuiste a cambiar, muy sospechosamente, por cierto, fui a buscar mi gorro y una pareja entró detrás de mí a... bueno a hacer eso.

-¿A follar? ¿Viste quienes eran? -vuelve a interrumpirme.

-¡No! Y no, no les vi bien, pero tampoco era eso lo que hacían, él simplemente -no sé como decirlo sin que me suene raro- le masturbó y ya está.

-Te pones tan mona cuando lo intentas.

-¡Cállate! También vi a dos, no sé si en ello o a punto, en un aula vacía, a través de la ventana, cuando intentaba bajar a Gattaca, a una ravenclaw haciéndole una felación a un gryffindor, escondidos al pie de las escaleras a Adivinación... -sin entrar en muchos detalles, le cuento como otros dos o tres encontronazos que he tenido desde que llegamos, además del de Miriam y Esther, tras lo cual, y para mi sorpresa, se queda callada- Y ya está.

-¿"Y ya está"?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-No sé algo como "¿No es increíble?", "Que salida está la gente", pero no "ya está".

-Bueno, tampoco pensaba que te fuese a impresionar tanto -intento defenderme.

-A ver, yo no le hago ascos a un poco de voyeurismo, pero siento decepcionarte, no es lo normal en mi día a día -me aclara.

-No sé es que pensé que era algo que siempre había sucedido, pero como no le prestaba atención pues simplemente mi cerebro lo pasaba por alto -comienzo a explicar mi razonamiento- sin embargo tú, siendo de un curso mayor... creía que ya te habías dado cuenta de estas cosas el año pasado.

-Pues resulta que este poder solo te ha tocado a ti -<<¿Qué? espera ¿poder?>>\- pero además no lo estás utilizando bien, chico, chica, ravenclaw... nada de eso sirve sin nombres o caras, tienes que quedarte con uno de esos dos para poder tener chismes y de los útiles.

-Oye, espera, esto no es algo que yo vaya buscando, no voy aburrida por los pasillos pensando "jo, como me gustaría encontrarme a dos... en el acto" -contrapongo, ignorando su mueca al llamarlo "acto".

-Exacto, no lo buscas, tus poderes te llevan hasta ello.

En este punto no tengo claro por donde continuar. Kayleigh está encantada, como era de esperar, pero también está sorprendida, con lo que no contaba. Encima me quiere colgar otro "poder" cachondeándose, cuando ni si quiera sé controlar mis poderes normales y corrientes ¡Estoy en quinto!

Al final, todo eso se queda en el tintero, no estoy preparada aún para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, así que me conformo con verla feliz y entretenida. Prometo no ocultarle nada de eso si vuelve a ocurrir antes de regresar a mi Sala Común hacia el toque de queda y me voy a acostar.

***

-¡Ey! -llamo a Nathan al verle- No te he visto en el el comedor.

-Ya, es que estaba sentado en la de Ravenclaw.

-Ohhh ya veo porque -afirmo echando un ojo a una espalda que hace un momento le echaba los brazos por el cuello- creía que estabas con... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Ah, ya, no, eso fue como hace siglos, pero bueno ¿vamos ya? ahora toca con Snape.

Le sigo con una medio sonrisa. Por suerte esta vez no hay problemas de coger sitio porque al parecer vamos a practicar por parejas. Normalmente este sería un signo de alerta, es la situación perfecta para demostrar mis amplias y variadas aptitudes para meter la pata a la hora de lanzar hechizos. Pero hoy no. Hoy entro en esta clase para comerme el mundo, para llevármelos a todos de calle. 

Snape nos indica que nos pongamos por parejas en un tono que sugiere exigente impaciente y coloca a unos pocos a dedo, pero Nathan y yo permanecemos juntos, empezamos bien. A continuación nos hace una demostración contra un monigote de madera y tengo la oportunidad de verle como se posiciona y se mueve para hacerlo, otro punto a mi favor, por el simple hecho de disfrutarlo (y para aprender, por supuesto). Finalmente nos deja practicarlo a nosotros. Acordamos que Nathan empezará lanzando la maldición de "Crispa Orejas" y yo intentaré desviarlo con "Salvio Hexia".

Parece que las cosas van bien. Nathan empieza con cuidado, lo hacemos casi mecanizados, sin querer saltarnos ningún paso y funciona. Poco a poco vamos ganando confianza y nos vamos soltando, Nathan incluso hace un par más seguidas y repelo ambas con éxito. Aunque lanza una que no sé si está muy cerca o la hace muy rápido pero solo me da tiempo a esquivarla apartando la cabeza. Ambos miramos hacia donde ha dado el impacto, rezando para que no se haya notado. Por suerte no hay nada que lamentar y creo que el Profesor Snape nos había observado ya antes, así que perfecto.

Por fin da el aviso de cambiar y ahora me toca a mi lanzar el hechizo y a Nathan deshacerlo. Respiro profundo y me concentro. Quiero que de palmas con las orejas. Visualizo sus orejas a ambos lados, chocando contra su cabeza. Ahora solo tengo que lanzarlo. Con toda la intención del mundo, agito mi varita, a la par que recito las palabras. Con entusiasmo noto la magia fluir hacia mi varita y en dirección a Nathan, quien a su vez lo repele sin problemas. Casi hasta me da pena. Me entusiasmo bastante, parece que todo avanza correctamente. Lanzo el hechizo un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado. Genial, lo estamos dominando. Hasta que lo pierdo. Nathan ejecuta, ya por costumbre, el hechizo protector, pero de mi varita no ha salido nada, por suerte no aparenta haberlo notado, lo cual le agradezco de corazón. Vuelvo a intentarlo, de nuevo paso a paso, como si lo estuviese aprendiendo por primera vez. Noto una débil reacción emanar de mi varita, que es disipada con sobrada facilidad por el Salvio Hexia de Nathan. Me mosqueo un poco, estábamos haciéndolo tan bien. Solo tengo que volver ha lanzarlo con seguridad. Centrándome en mi varita y mi conexión con ella, la agito con los gestos necesarios e imitando una seguridad que ya apenas siento, y tal vez esta sea la razón por la cual, a pesar de que la magia sale disparada de mi varita, cuando alcanza a su victima, las orejas de la chica que estaba detrás de Nathan no solo comienzan a aplaudir, si no que van creciendo hasta dar la sensación de aletear para echar a volar en cualquier momento. Mi susto se ve ligeramente aliviado al pensar que por lo menos Nathan fue lo suficientemente listo como para agacharse a tiempo, pero ver al Profesor Snape me horroriza aún más. 

Todo ocurre muy deprisa y a la vez demasiado despacio. El ver la cara de disgusto y contrariedad del Profesor Snape me parte el corazón, más que sus palabras. Tras mandar a la chica y a su compañero a la enfermería, se acerca a mi, lo que en cualquier otra ocasión me habría dado un vuelco al corazón, pero ahora solo lo encoge en un puño al ver directamente en sus ojos la frustración, sin importar cualquier otro humor que puedan contener.

Después de eso todo me da igual, me podría haber mandado limpiar retretes hasta final de curso, pero por lo menos no tendría que haber vuelto a sentir esa mirada sobre mi. Por suerte, como me recuerda Nathan más tarde "solo te ha fulminado con la mirada, no te ha mandado ningún castigo", al menos mis rodillas me lo agradecerán.

Por la tarde, todavía con el ánimo por los suelos, lo único que me apetece es meterme en la cama y acariciar a Gattaca con el dosel echado, pero intento disimular yendo a la biblioteca con trabajos de Encantamientos, ahí por lo menos podré ocultarme entre los paneles de las mesas.

-Vaya, la leyenda en persona -oigo a mi derecha antes de poder hundir la cabeza entre los brazos- La Chica Que Sobrevivió.

-¿Qué? -miro a Killian un poco desconcertada.

-Y humilde -bromea- has transformado a una slytherin en Dumbo y no has tenido que pagar el precio de la sangre.

-Bueno, he perdido bastantes puntos -respondo contrariada, aunque los que más me duelan los lleve en el corazoncito.

-Bah, eso no es nada, Snape quita puntos a otras casas más a menudo de lo que respira, es la ventaja de ser la casa superior -explica peinándose los rizos negros.

Realmente no entiendo muy bien que hace hablando conmigo, no somos del mismo curso, ni casa, no está Kayleigh por ningún lado, creo que nunca hemos hablado los dos solos, y ahora resulta que no me deja estar de bajón.

El caso es que al final pasamos un rato charlando entra susurros y avanzando con Encantamientos, al final resulta que sí me viene bien que se pasase, estando ya él en su sexto año.

-Bueno, si me esperas puedo ir a buscar el libro y nos vamos ya al Gran Comedor -se ofrece.

-Pues si de verdad crees que me ayudará, te lo agradecería, voy recogiendo entonces, así llegaremos antes de que Kayleigh nos regañe -acepto animada.

-Sí, Kay es muy... muy Kay -afirma, tal vez cortándose un poco sabiendo que ambas somos buenas amigas, y sale al pasillo central donde no tardo en perderle de vista.

He de reconocer que, con toda la pereza y lo raro que se me hacía que Killian se acercase a hablar así de buenas a primeras, me ha quitado el bajón.

Guardo los últimos papeles de apuntes en mi cuaderno y alzo la vista. Killian no ha vuelto aún. Espero un poco, quizás el libro no está donde lo recordaba, o alguien ya lo ha cogido, pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos, sin nada más que hacer, me asomo al pasillo. No parece que este volviendo, o que haya nadie más, si te soy sincera. Tal vez no sea la mejor idea, pero decido ir hacia la sección a la que me dijo Killian que iba a por "Los mágicos tesoros de Edmundo" por E. Dantés. A pesar de tranquilizarme oír movimiento según me acerco, al llegar no veo a nadie, ni en las secciones que he pasado. Preocupada (y un poco mosqueada, todo sea dicho), vuelvo a salir al pasillo central y me encamino hacia la salida, no queriendo mirar el reloj, por si, de algún modo, eso diese marcha atrás el tiempo o abriese la cerradura de la biblioteca con la que me todo al verme encerrada dentro. Genial, una broma magnífica.

Me acuerdo de haber oído a movimiento atrás, así que regreso, deseando que no fuesen imaginaciones mías y efectivamente, según me voy acercando vuelvo a escucharlo, por lo menos dos personas. Sigo el rastro del sonido <<al menos no soy la única que se ha empanado>> pensando, ignorando inconscientemente la vocecilla que me previene de lo que me voy a encontrar.

>0  
Al ir un tanto insegura por la situación, consigo parar antes de ser demasiado tarde y esconderme tras la estantería, y por los pelos, porque la chica de melena castaña casi me ve, por encima de sus rodillas pálidas, huesudas y completamente separadas para dejar espacio a una cabeza que, a pesar de la situación y de las caricias que le dedica la chica, no tiene ni un solo pelo rubio fuera de sitio.

-Dra-haco... creo qu- -intenta decir antes de que se le congelen las palabras en la garganta.

Después de mis recurrentes encuentros me siento lo suficientemente valiente como para mirar y comprobar como tiemblan las piernas de la chica, aún presionadas sobre su cuerpo y ha echado la cabeza hacia atrás con la mano en la boca, para que el placer de su orgasmo no alerte a nadie.

-¿Decías? -responde el chico rubio incorporándose.

Ella, todavía reponiéndose, no dice nada, pero según baja de la mesa vuelve a lanzar una mirada en mi dirección. No me ha hecho falta esperar a volver a verla de frente, sin duda es Astoria Greengrass, una chica de slytherin, amiga de la que se fue a la enfermería como Dumbo, acompañada de Draco Malfoy, imposible de confundir con lo que le gusta pavonearse "como un caniche en concurso de lobos", como le gusta decir a Kay.

-Ponte sobre la silla -ordena el chico, acompañado del arrastre de dicha silla.

-Amor... hmmm -responde ella al poco.

Tomo esta señal como una oportunidad para volver a sacar la cabeza brevemente y buscar un momento para poder marcharme hacia la entrada sin que lo único que se oiga sean mis pasos. Por desgracia para mi, Malfoy ha preferido empezar con calma y se mueve despacio hasta estar completamente dentro. Sin embargo no se recrea mucho y comienza penetrarla con buen ritmo, no deprisa, pero sin muchos preámbulos. Su respiración se vuelve más fuerte y sigue aumentando la velocidad, muy centrado, por lo que puedo vislumbrar desde mi posición. Astoria solo puede responder con unos gemidos que entrecortan sus suspiros, a pesar de sus claros intentos por contenerse, hasta llegar un punto que cada embiste es acompañado de un quejido y un leve gruñido que se escapan con el esfuerzo y el placer.

No quiero arriesgarme más, así que tomando nota del compás, doy media vuelta y doy un paso con cada penetración, gemido-paso, gemido-paso, así poco a poco, uno más rápido que el anterior hasta tal punto que me alejo no tengo claro si la velocidad me ha alejado ya del sonido o ambos han terminado ya, pero en cualquier caso continuo con un trote silencioso hasta acercarme la puerta.  
0<

No tengo mucho tiempo de asimilar lo visto, ya que en la entrada veo a Killian a través de las espirales de hierro de la puerta, junto con un chaval al que inmediatamente reconozco como Lee Jordan, el comentarista de los partidos de quidditch.

-¡Ey! ¡Ven, vamos a sacarte! -me intenta gritar Killian sin alzar demasiado la voz.

A estas alturas no sé si ignorarle por completo o llamarle de todo. Decido por por contenerme, acordándome de la pareja del fondo, lo cual me plantea un dilema porque no puedo dejarles encerrados de nuevo, pero la idea de volver tampoco se me hace muy agradable.

-Espera -le digo secamente, decidiendo me al fin.

Killian se queja, pero no llego a atender cuales son sus palabras, intento llegar hasta los tórtolos lo antes posible y acabar con todo esto.

Dejo de correr un buen trecho antes de llegar y comienzo a caminar con pasos firmes y marcados, que el que avisa no es traidor, pero sin haber alcanzado su sección, les veo salir al pasillo. Tengo un momento de pánico, sin saber que decir, y está claro por la breve expresión de Malfoy y como ella evita la mirada que ellos tampoco están muy cómodos.

-Me pareció oír a alguien -suelto sin querer ni saber dar más detalles- nos van a sacar, pero hay que darse prisa.

Sin necesidad de más palabras los tres nos dirigimos de nuevo a la puerta y el mosqueo con Killian se me pasa momentáneamente al ver a Lee hacer su magia con la puerta antes de lanzar el alohomora. Podríamos haber alertado a Pince al intentar abrirla o haber estado toda la noche aquí intentando abrirla sin éxito hasta que Filch nos hubiese encontrado, que no sé que es peor.

Malfoy le agradece a Killian y, en un exceso, hace un gesto con el mismo fin para Lee. Ahora se les ve con bastante más distancia que cuando he vuelto a por ellos, pero desde luego que no pienso comentarlo entre los que quedamos.

-Muchas gracias, me has salvado el pellejo.

-No es nada, se lo debía a Kill -responde Lee, ahora más relajado.

-Será mejor irse de la escena del crimen -sugiere el slytherin.

Nos encaminamos con cierta prudencia hasta el vestíbulo, que ya está abarrotado de estudiantes saliendo de cenar. Lanzo una mirada enfadada a Killian, pero me muerdo la lengua para no llamar la atención. Killian a su vez, aunque no muestra ningún signo de arrepentimiento, sí que me ofrece como única disculpa uno panecillos rellenos de queso y una especie de salsa de tomate que sirven muy de vez en cuando.

-¡Niamh! -oigo la voz de Nathan acercarse, aunque tardo un poco en apartar la mirada, no tan fulminante ya, de Killian, con los panecillos ya en mis manos, pero sin dar ninguna palabra de conciliación -¡Ey! Creía que vendrías a nuestra mesa -dice una vez nos alcanza y añade en dirección a mi acompañante- ¡Hola!

-Ey -contesta Killian simplemente y tras unos segundos en los que se ve claro que no tienen mucho más que decirse (ni yo voy a contribuir) se despide- Bueno, ya nos veremos, chao, Niamh.

No tarda en desaparecer entre los alumnos que se dirigen hacia las escaleras, casi tan rápido como apareció por la tarde.

Prácticamente sigo a Nathan, que por suerte mantiene nuestro canal telepático abierto y pasa del tema de mi ausencia en la mesa sin cuestionarlo demasiado, cada paso que me acerco a mi cuarto me doy cuenta de lo cansada que estoy y de lo raro que se me ha hecho este día.

En cuanto entro a mi cuarto, respondo vagamente al saludo de Laura, me pongo el pijama y tras acariciar un poco a Gattaca, caigo redonda en mi cama.


End file.
